Garo: Makai Warriors
Garo: Makai Warriors (牙狼-魔戒無双- Garo: Makai Musou in Japan) is a game that based on Garo tokusatsu series by Keita Amemiya and is being published by Bandai Namco and Koei Tecmo and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita and WiiU. Gameplay Gameplay will be same as Golden Knight Garo game and Dynasty Warriors. You play as makai knights and priests and use each of their attacks to destroy an army of horrors. It allows a characters to transform into makai knight as well as perform Makai Musou attacks that oblitirates an entire army of horrors. Story This game will have all the stories beginning with Garo: Ashura, Garo: The Crimson Moon, Garo: The Carved Seal Of Flames, Golden Knight Garo, Garo: Makai Senki, Zero: Black Blood, Garo: The Makai Flower, Garo: The One Who Shines In Darkness and following with Garo: Gold Storm - Shou. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Challenge Mode * Makai Kessen Mode * Gollosary * Gallery * Options Characters *Taiga Saezima *Kouga Saezima *Ryuuga Dogai *Raiga Saezima *Rei Suzumura *Karune Ryuzaki a.k.a Barago *Kengi *Crow *Rian *Biku *Amily *Gald *Zinga *Gouki *Yorimitsu Minamoto a.k.a Raikou *Yasusuke Fujiwara a.k.a Hakamadare *Seimei Abe a.k.a Kyoumei *Douman Ashiya *Sigma Fudo *Eiji Busujima *Burai *Sonshi *Hakana *Agou *Daigo Akizuki *Leo Fudo *Wataru Shijima *Tsubasa Yamagatana *Mendoza *Leon Lewis *Herman Lewis *Emma Gusman *Rafael Banderas *Bernando Dion *Alfonso San Valiante *Aguri Kusugami *Takeru Jakuzure *Sword *Jabi *Rekka *Mayuri *Ring Staff Director *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Nakajo *MASA *Masato Koike *Yasuharu Takanashi Executive Producer *Keita Amemiya Cast *Taiga Saezima (Hiroyuki Watanabe/Richard Epcar) *Kouga Saezima (Ryosei Konishi/Steven Blum) *Ryuuga Dogai (Wataru Kuriyama/Jason David Frank) *Raiga Saezima (Masey Nakayama/Darrel Guilbeau) *Rei Suzumura (Ray Fujita/Keith Ferguson) *Karune Ryuzaki (Kenichi Kobayashi/Keith Silverstein) *Kengi (Kanji Tsuda/Grant George) *Amily (Miyavy Matsunoi/Laura Bailey) *Gald (Hiroki Nakajima/Steve Cardenas) *Zinga (Masahiro Inoue/Matt Mullins) *Gouki (Hiroshi Tanahashi/Dwayne Johnson) *Yorimitsu Minamoto a.k.a Raikou (Masei Nakayama/Darrel Guilbeau) *Yasusuke Fujiwara a.k.a Hakamadare (Daisuke Namikawa/Jason Douglas) *Seimei Abe a.k.a Kyoumei (Romi Park/Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Douman Ashiya (Tomokazu Seki/Steven Jay Blum) *Sigma Fudo (Ozuno Nakamura/Derek Stephen Prince) *Eiji Busujima (Show Aikawa/Jamieson Price) *Burai (Kohei Otomo/Peter Lurie) *Sword (Tomokazu Seki/Kyle Hebert) *Sonshi (Yasuaki Kurata/Richard Norton) *Hakana (Megumi Yokoyama/Wendee Lee) *Agou (Shunya Isaka/Terrence C. Carson) *Daigo Akizuki (Tomohito Wakizaki/Ed Cunningham) *Leo Fudo (Ozuno Nakamura/Derek Stephen Prince) *Wataru Shijima (Kenji Matsuda/Jason Douglas) *Tsubasa Yamagatana (Shouma Yamamoto/Steve Staley) *Mendoza (Takaya Hashi/Vic Mignogna) *Crow (Atom Mizuishi/Yuri Lowenthal) *Rian (Miki Nanri/Kate Higgins) *Biku (Sayaka Akimoto/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Leon Lewis (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Vale) *Herman Lewis (Kenryuu Horiuchi/David Wald) *Emma Gusman (Romi Paku/Monica Rial) *Alfonso San Valiante (Katsuhito Nomura/Sean C.W. Johnson) *Rafael Banderas (Hidetaka Tenjin/Sean Connery) *Bernando Dion (Hiroshi Yanaka/Kirk Thornton) *Aguri Kusugami (Tsunenori Aoki/Troy Baker) *Takeru Jakuzure (Junya Ikeda/Sam Riegel) *Jabi (Yasue Satou/Laura Bailey) *Rekka (Mary Matsuyama/Wendee Lee) *Mayuri (Natsumi Ishibashi/Tara Strong) *Ring (Thane A. Camus/Dameon Clarke) *Goruba (Kenichi Ogata/Dan Worren) *Silva (Ai Orikasa/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Olva (Eri Ozeki/Kate Higgins) *Jiruba (Aya Endou/Jennifer Seman) *Uruba (Ai Orikasa/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Eruba (Ai Orikasa/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Narration/Zaruba (Hironobu Kageyama/Barry Yandell) Theme Song Opening Theme: "Garo ~Savior In The Dark~" by JAM Project Ending Theme: "CHIASTOLITE" by Sayaka Sasaki Trivia *This is second game in Garo tokusatsu franchise. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Koei Category:Garo Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Crossover Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force